Tsuki no usagi
by pierrot6
Summary: Hay una leyenda de un conejo que por ser tan amable y ofrecer su vida por el bien de otros ahora habita en el cielo, sobre la luna... ESPERA... ¿que tiene que ver eso con esta historia? KoujiXOC


**Lo prometido es deuda... **después de mil años al fin me decidí a subirlo, esta es la historia de lo que sucedio antes de mi fic Tencoffee pero si eres antikozumi, no has leido mi otro fic y simplemente te dio por no leer el otro, no te preocupes. Si lees ambos por supuesto que entenderas la historia completa, pero no es necesario.

Disclaimer: digimon ES MIO!!! o bueno, es broma. Kouji, Takuya o Kouichi (y sus familias) no me pertenecen, ahora que todos los demas personajes son puramente mios mios y solo mios :D

Pareja: KoujiXOC

Genero: en un principio sera romance lindo e inocente, pero luego se volvera cruelmente triste y dramático (genial no?:D)

algo mas?: por ahora la mayoría del fic será como en un flashback extendido en cursiva y la letra normal es el presente. Cuando lleguemos al presente volverá a la letra normal pero por ahora solo habran pequeños pedazos que no estén en cursiva.

si más:

**Capítulo 1**

el conejo

_Salí de mi casa cuando todavía no estaba del todo claro. Cerré mi chamarra y me acomodé mi bufanda ¿primavera? ¡Si aún había frío! Quizás era el hecho de que era muy temprano, pero había todavía bastante frío para que fuera primavera y para que empezaran las clases. Pero claro, ni la madre naturaleza ni el sistema escolar se detendrían a preguntarme. Tomé mi bicicleta y me dirigí hacia mi destino: La escuela secundaria… Era mi primer día y a decir verdad me encontraba inquieto de pensar en que entraría sin conocer a nadie. _

_Iba rápido en la bicicleta sintiendo la fría brisa pegándome en el rostro suavemente pensando en cómo me enfrentaría a toda una escuela nueva. Un pétalo rosa me pasó de largo. ¿Flores de cerezo? ¿Con tanto frío? Casi como si el tiempo transcurriera más lento viré a verlo y miré cómo caía con gracia, para luego tener el mismo destino… Por supuesto, exceptuando la gracia. _

_Me levanté revisando que mi uniforme azul marino se encontrara completo y en buenas condiciones, y de paso checar si no me había lastimado, pero una presencia apareció de pronto._

_-¿te encuentras bien?_

_Alcé la cabeza para ver a la dueña de esa voz tan frágil. Sus ojos –lo primero con lo que me topé- eran color turquesa tan brillante que podías adivinar lo inocente que era. Su cabello, a pesar de ser rojo, no me llamó tanto la atención. Ese cabello corto y de color llamativo quedaba completamente opacado por esos ojos que me miraban expectantes en busca de una respuesta. Extendió una mano._

_-dije que si te encontrabas bien_

_Titubeé un poco. Por alguna extraña razón no sabía que decir, así que solo asentí y me paré rápidamente dando algunas palmadas al uniforme para quitarle un poco el polvo. Me viré, tomé mi bicicleta y me concentré en salir rápido de ese cuadro tan incómodo. Sorprendentemente la chica sonrió un poco. La brisa invernal comenzaba a sentirse más y más cálida como si el frío del invierno al fin sucumbiera ante la tibieza de la primavera._

_Justo como yo._

Desperté de pronto en un cuarto color blanco. Todo mi cuerpo me dolía, pero en especial la cabeza. Me sentía mareado por el maldito olor de hospital y los sonidos metálicos o ese silencio que a veces llenaba el lugar como si estuviera esperando la muerte de alguna persona. Mi cuerpo se sentía irónicamente más pesado, a pesar de haber pasado justo lo contrario.

¿Qué acababa de soñar? Tal vez era el hecho de que el clima se volvió más duro o que había soñado ya tantas pesadillas que a mi subconsciente no se le ocurría nada original y por primera vez en seis meses me dejó tener un sueño agradable en el que ella aparecía…

Viré a ver la ventana. Unos inocentes copos de nieve caían del otro lado de la pequeña ventana. El blanco no era ese prefabricado que solo me hacía sentir en un manicomio, sino que era un blanco puro…

De alguna manera conseguí pararme fuera de la cama y acercarme a la ventana. Puse una mano y mi frente sobre el cristal y este sorprendentemente se empañó. Quién lo diría, todavía quedaba algo de calidez en mi cuerpo. Miré mi mano con un vendaje y abrí la ventana de golpe. La brisa invernal entró instantáneamente al cuarto pegándome en el rostro y moviendo un poco la pijama que traía puesta. Hacía un rato que no sentía la brisa del exterior.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y una voz sonó antes que me diera vuelta

-¡Kouji! ¿¡Qué está haciendo!?

-quería… abrir la ventana

Era misma enfermera a la que había estando atormentando últimamente. La miré como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¿¡no ve que hay una tormenta de nieve afuera?!

Me tomó de los hombros y me condujo a la cama después de cerrar la pequeña ventana.

-Por favor, quédese en cama y no se esfuerce demasiado. Trate de descansar que le hace mucha falta.

Sonrió algo preocupada y dejó la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y enjaulándome de nuevo. ¿No estará ya cansada de decirme todas esas cosas y de ver que nunca la escucho?

Me dejé caer en la cama y cerré los ojos. No sé que es peor: estar encerrado en un hospital sin hacer nada o tener que refugiarme en mis sueños para evadir el mundo real…

_Me apoyé en la pared de la calle siguiente y aseché. Una mano tocó mi hombro y me hizo saltar del susto. Viré a ver y me encontré con un rostro demasiado conocido._

_-Kouichi, por poco me causas un paro cardiaco_

_Se apoyaba de una rodilla en lo que respiraba rápidamente_

_-justo… eso… iba a decir… -dio un largo suspiro y prosiguió un poco más normal –te dije que me esperaras antes de salir de tu casa_

_-lo lamento, es el primer día y no quería perder mi tiempo_

_-¿y qué se supone que estabas haciendo ahora?_

_Me sonrojé inmediatamente en lo que Kouichi asomaba en la esquina de la calle. Viró a verme con esa expresión de emperador del mal_

_-una chica… -Es simple sonido de su voz me causó un escalofrió. –se ve linda, además es de tu escuela_

_-¿¡qué!? ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-lleva el uniforme de tu misma escuela_

_-¿en serio?_

_Me asomé por debajo de Kouichi y noté que ella se encontraba peligrosamente cerca. Me pegué de golpe a la pared sosteniendo contra la misma a Kouichi mientras le tapaba la boca._

_La chica siguió de largo sin notarnos. Di un suspiro y algo mordió mi mano. Lance un quejido y viré a ver a Kouichi enojado como un niño pequeño_

_-la próxima vez al menos avisa_

_-La próxima vez sé más discreto_

_-y bueno, vámonos que se te hará tarde, además no creo que quieras hacer esperar a tu "amiguita"_

_-¡CALLATE!_

_Íbamos sobre la bicicleta, Kouichi adelante y yo atrás_

_-sabes, hay algo que no entiendo ¿por qué estudiamos en escuelas distintas? Es decir, somos hermanos gemelos. Si tuviéramos cualquier problema tendríamos al otro para ayudarnos_

_Lo miré un momento sin poder evitar la imagen de mi haciendo la tarea de matemáticas de Kouichi_

_-dependería de qué clase de problema sea, además estar respondiéndole a toda la escuela las mismas preguntas una y otra vez no me parece algo agradable_

_-¿a qué te refieres?_

_-"¿son gemelos? ¿Entonces por que tienen apellidos distintos?"_

_-De acuerdo, tienes razón_

_Reí un poco_

_-y si no me gusta mi escuela ¿cambiarías de lugar conmigo?_

_-Kouichi, deja de ver televisión_

_-solo piénsalo, somos idénticos y si me aparezco un día en tu lugar solo dirán "si, se cortó el cabello"_

_-sí, claro, Ahora explica cómo te crecerá tanto cabello de un día para otro_

_-bueno, podrías cortarte el cabello_

_Reía sarcásticamente mientras él reía normal. __Al fin llegamos a un enorme edificio._

_-bien, aquí es ¿estás listo?_

_-no sé si "listo" sea la palabra_

_Comenzó a reír un poco_

_-Idiota. Solo procura no meterte mucho en problemas y trata de dar una buena primera impresión_

_-la primera impresión nunca es la correcta_

_-tal vez, pero cuenta_

_-lo que digas, cuídate tu también._

_Se alejó lentamente hasta desaparecer. Muchos jóvenes llegaban de todos lados hasta la plaza principal de la escuela en la que se encontraban unos papeles pegados. Eran los salones en los que estaríamos todos._

_Buscaba por todos lados mi nombre sin poder encontrarlo cuando escuche una voz detrás de mí._

_-¿no es linda? eres de primer año ¿cierto? –viré a ver y entre la multitud solo pude ver a un chico bastante grande para estar en secundaria -¿no te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta con nosotros?_

_Qué molesto: un tipo que por ser mayor cree que tiene la libertad de molestar a quien se le antoje. Por más que buscaba el rostro de la víctima no pude encontrarlo. Seguramente era una chica nueva que se encontraba algo perdida._

_-hazte a un lado mastodonte, quiero saber en qué grupo me tocó_

_Apenas escuché el tono de esa chica no pude evitar entrometerme. Me acerqué más a ellos_

_-las clases están por empezar, deberían dejar de perder el tiempo y dirigirse a sus aulas._

_-¿quién crees que eres, novato?_

_Con todo el cinismo del mundo fingí que no lo escuchaba y le di la espalda para perderme en la multitud. Escuché unos pasos detrás de mí, siguiéndome de cerca. Apreté los puños por si alguien intentaba golpearme sorpresivamente. Sentí cómo me tomaron con fuerza de un brazo, pero cuando volteé tuve que bajar la cabeza para saber con quién me estaría enfrentando_

_-disculpa "héroe" pero ¿quién te dijo que te podías entrometer en asuntos ajenos? –miraba sus enormes pero enojados ojos azules. –No era necesario que metieras tus narices en MIS asuntos, creo que estoy suficientemente grande para cuidarme sola_

_-aunque contaba con eso, no estoy seguro de que seas lo suficientemente grande, engendro_

_La volteé a ver hacia abajo como si recalcara el hecho de que era un tanto más bajita que yo._

_-¡TÚ, EN-! –Se congelo un momento y acercó su rostro al mío -¿engendro?..._

_Sonreí para que al fin me reconociera_

_-¡Kouji! ¡Idiota!_

_Dio un salto y me abrazó del cuello con tanta fuerza que por poco moría estrangulado. Había sido sin duda mucho tiempo desde que había visto por última vez a Akira._

_-em…_

_-lo lamento –Me soltó cuando notó lo incómodo de encontraba -¡Kouji! ¡Hace mucho que no te veía! Solo mira como tienes el cabello ¡y estas condenadamente enorme!_

_Le di unas palmaditas en la cabeza marcando su altura_

_-tú no has cambiado nada_

_-¡Maldito!_

_Comenzó a golpearme el brazo en un ataque de furia repentino. Solo de ver su rostro comencé a reírme. Ella paró de golpe y se me quedó viendo algo sorprendida. Me quedé viéndola un momento_

_-¿qué sucede?_

_Sonrió un poco y comenzó a pellizcarme las mejillas_

_-supongo que te ha ido muy bien con Kouichi_

_-SUÉLTAME –Me hizo caso –pues sabes cómo estamos, pero sí, me ha ido bien._

_La campana sonó_

_-demonios, se nos hará tarde ¿qué salón te tocó?_

_-1-D ¿A ti?_

_-1-B_

_-¡qué mal! –hizo un pequeño berrinche –bueno, nos vemos luego _

_Nos despedimos con la mano y me dirigí a mi salón. Abrí la puerta y noté cómo algunas chicas se me quedaron viendo. Demonios. Era odioso cuando eso me pasaba, en general, siempre me ponía más incómodo. Tomé un asiento cerca de la ventana detrás de un chico de cabello café y dormía plácidamente en su lugar. _

_Estaba a punto de sacar un pequeño papel para ver el horario de clases pero la puerta de abrió y pude ver a una chica pelirroja. Me congelé al verla ¿cuántas posibilidades habían de que nos tocara en el mismo grupo? Comencé a tamborilear mis dedos sobre la mesa ¿qué debía hacer? La chica se acercaba más hacia donde yo me encontraba. Había un asiento vacío a mi derecha. Por favor, por favor. Se detuvo dos lugares antes de llegar y se sentó delante del chico que estaba durmiendo. Bueno, pudo haber sido peor. Di un suspiro._

_Un profesor joven, alto y de lentes entró al salón y asentó los libros sobre su escritorio._

_-buenos días, jóvenes. Yo soy el profesor Watanabe, seré su profesor de biología –aunque tenía una apariencia algo intimidante sonaba como alguien amable. Escribió su nombre en el pizarrón. –para empezar bien ¿qué les parece si todos nos presentamos? Uno por uno se irá parando, dirán su nombre y lo que esperan de este año ¿de acuerdo?_

_Amable, tal vez demasiado. Bueno, siempre y cuando no se meta conmigo, no buscaré molestarlo._

_Un chico que se encontraba hasta adelante en otra fila comenzó. Uno por uno comenzaron a decir tantos nombres que apenas pude memorizar la mitad. Al fin fue el turno de mi fila. Primero una chica con dos coletas. Luego fue su turno. La chica pelirroja se paró y sonrió abiertamente como si de verdad estuviera feliz de estar en clases._

_-Tsuki-no usagi (conejo de la luna)_

_Todo el grupo, incluyéndome quedo confundido. ¿Por qué demonios decía eso? La chica rió un poco_

_-mi nombre –se explicó –Tsukino Usagi. _

_De-de verdad… ¿ese era su nombre? Sin estar seguro de por qué me sonrojé. Demonios, era demasiado linda… dio una enorme y despreocupada sonrisa _

_-espero que este año todos podamos ser amigos_

_Quería verla pero al mismo tiempo quería ocultar mi rostro. Podía sentir como me sonrojaba más y más._

_-siguiente_

_El profesor hablo y mi atención se dirigió al chico que tenía adelante. El castaño seguía dormido. Antes de que todos comenzaran a preguntarse qué le había sucedido le tiré a la cabeza una goma de borrar con lo que despertó._

_-oye tu, chico dormilón_

_-¿¡por qué hiciste eso!?_

_Comenzamos a hablar sin siquiera ver nuestros rostros_

_-párate y di tu nombre_

_-¡¿qué?!_

_-solo hazlo_

_Se paró algo incómodo_

_-bueno, yo soy Kambara Takuya_

… _¿era alguna clase de broma? Seguro su nombre era más común de lo que pensaba. El profesor lo alentó a seguir hablando_

_-¿y qué esperas de este año?_

_-eh… bueno, espero pasar todas mis materias y no quedarme a la escuela de verano_

_Se rascó la cabeza y soltó una pequeña risa. Definitivamente, era él. Se sentó y con un dedo le golpeé fuertemente la cabeza._

_-¡pero qué!-_

_Me paré en lo que él me viraba a ver enojado_

_-Minamoto Kouji, espero que este año pueda llevarme bien con todos._

_Miraba hacia otro sitio pero fue inevitable no notar al grupo de chicas que comenzaban a platicar del otro lado del salón. Me sonrojé y me senté._

_Takuya me esperaba con una mirada entre afligida y sorprendida_

_-¿te sientes bien?_

_-¡qué demonios haces aquí!_

_-lo mismo que tu, idiota. Es una escuela_

_-hacía tiempo que no te veía, no reconocí tu voz_

_-yo no te reconocí sin tu gorra ni tus googles_

_-¡pensé que estaría aquí sin conocer a nadie! ¡Qué bueno, ahora tendré con quien divertirme!_

_-Kambara, por favor, haga silencio_

_El profesor viró a vernos_

_-lo que quieras, pero si me metes en problemas, estás muerto._

_Takuya se asustó un poco por mi mirada y asintió. Lo mejor de una amistad como la de Takuya y mía era que era única._

_Las horas pasaron y llegó el receso iba caminando a la cafetería tranquilamente hasta que la vi platicando tranquilamente con unas chicas. Reía despreocupadamente. Escuché un ruido raro y miré hacia arriba. Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Una maceta que al abrir una ventana alguien había votado caía al mismo tiempo que un grito de "cuidado". De alguna extraña manera para cuando se escucho la maceta romperse me encontraba en el suelo abrazándola contra mi pecho. La había empujado con tanta rapidez que ni incluso yo había entendido. _

_-¡¿se encuentran bien?! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento!_

_Un grito se escuchaba desde una ventana superior_

_-estamos bien_

_-¡espera!_

_La chica me tomó de un brazo y me volteó para luego tomarme del rostro. Antes de que pudiera sonrojarme reaccione alejando mi rostro por el dolor._

_-te lastimaste… tu rostro_

_-estoy bien_

_-¡estás sangrando!_

_-estoy bien_

_-¡por favor, al menos déjame acompañarte a la enfermería!_

_No pude negarme a su rostro preocupado. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la enfermería rápidamente._

_-es extraño ver a unos chicos aquí el primer día de clases –una mujer algo joven y con una bata me pegaba una bandita en el rostro –normalmente son los que se meten más fácilmente en problemas, y son los que veo más seguido por aquí._

_A pesar de que se veía como una persona agradable, no era a alguien a quien uno espera ver muy seguido._

_-tuviste suerte, si este chico no hubiera estado por aquí quién sabe qué te hubiera pasado_

_Tanto ella como yo nos sonrojamos un poco._

_-gracias_

_Viré hacia otro sitio_

_-n-no fue nada_

_La mujer con la bata dio un suspiro_

_-será mejor que se dirijan a sus aulas_

_Ambos asentimos. Pensaba intentar hablar con ella al salir de la enfermería pero ahí me esperaba Akira_

_-¿qué te sucedió?_

_-no fue nada, solo un rasguño_

_Tanto la pelirroja como yo nos sostuvimos un poco la mirada antes de que ella se adelantara._

_-¿y ella es la damisela el peligro?_

_-¡¿QUÉ?!_

_-todas las chicas de la escuela han escuchado tu historia –alzó una mano y comenzó a hablar teatralmente –"el chico de larga cabellera y misteriosos ojos azules que salvó a una inocente chica pero terminando en la enfermería"_

_Puso su dedo sobre la bandita_

_-¿esa se supone que es la herida de un héroe? Kouji, eres un fiasco_

_-yo no invento esas historias_

_-por supuesto que sí, tu causas las escenas_

_-ya, ve a tu salón_

_Nos despedimos y me dirigí a mi aula. El resto del día fue normal, a pesar de las miradas de algunas chicas sobre mí y de una misteriosa lluvia que empezó en el último periodo y que no parecía irse. La campana sonó y me dirigí a donde había dejado mis zapatos esa mañana. Todos los chicos comenzaban a irse con paraguas o cualquier cosa que cubriera sus cabezas del agua, pero yo me quedaba ahí parado observando la lluvia. _

_Se suponía que Kouichi pasaría por mí, pero a juzgar por la hora y el clima… posiblemente había preferido quedarse en casa… Maldito Kouichi. Ni siquiera podía encontrar a Akira o a Takuya para que nos quedáramos en lo que pasara la lluvia. Di un suspiro. El agua seguramente estaba tan helada como la mañana. No quería quedar mojado ni muriendo de frío, pero parecía no haber otra salida. Miré rápido a mí alrededor. Parecía que todos se habían ido._

_Me decidí a dar un paso hacia adelante con los ojos cerrados esperando la sensación gélida sobre mí, pero me quedé esperando… ¿qué…? ¿De pronto el cielo sintió que no quería seguir lloviendo? El sonido de la incesante lluvia seguía rodeándome, entonces ¿qué demonios había pasado? Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con un paraguas rosa. Seguí el mango para ver quién lo sostenía y me encontré con ella de nuevo._

_-¿qué…?_

_-si te mojas en la lluvia puedes enfermarte_

_-¿pero porqué?_

_Dio una gran sonrisa_

_-no me dejaste agradecerte. Veo que no trajiste paraguas ¿qué te parece si vamos juntos a casa?_

_Asentí, el paraguas era suficientemente grande para los dos. _

_-muchas gracias por salvarme, la doctora tenía razón, de no ser por ti…_

_-no fue nada_

_-¿cuál es tu nombre? Sé que estás en el mismo grupo que yo, pero eran tantos nombres que no pude recordarlos todos_

_-entiendo. Soy Minamoto Kouji, pero me puedes decir Kouji_

_-yo soy la chica del nombre gracioso –rió un poco –Tsukino Usagi, si quieres me puedes decir Usagi o Usa-chan _

_-Usa-chan… -me sonrojé un poco -¿de dónde sacaron ese nombre?_

_Bajó la cabeza algo apenada como si se hubiera ofendido_

_-¡no lo decía de esa forma! Es decir ¿hay alguna razón del nombre?_

_-bueno, supongo que mis padres aprovecharon mi apellido para hacer un juego de palabras, pero en realidad a mí siempre me ha gustado mi nombre. De pequeña siempre me contaban la historia del conejo que vivía en la luna._

_-nunca la he escuchado_

_-¡¿en serio?! –Parecía realmente sorprendida –entonces te la contaré. Eran un mono, un zorro y un conejo que habitaban en un bosque. Un día un viejo los mandó por comida. El mono llevó frutas, el zorro animales pequeños, pero el conejo no trajo nada, así que se ofreció al viejo como comida. A él le conmovió el humilde conejo así que reveló su verdadera figura de dios. Tomó al conejo y lo puso en la luna y ahora todos los demás conejos saltan para alcanzarlo. Mientras tanto él prepara mochi_

_Quedé atónito con la narración… más el último comentario que le quitó todo el misterio a la historia._

_-¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusto?_

_-¿mochi?_

_-¡por supuesto que sí! Me parece que hoy hay luna llena. Si te fijas verás al conejo haciendo mochi_

_-intentaré verlo_

_Sonreí por la emoción de sus palabras._

_-bueno, esta es mi casa, si quieres quédate con el paraguas y me lo devuelves mañana en clases_

_-de acuerdo_

_Entró tranquilamente a su casa mientras la miraba sosteniendo el paraguas. Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a mi casa un tanto contento._

_-mochi… -reí un poco -¿un conejo haciendo mochi?_

_

* * *

_

Si, me robé el nombre del personaje principal de Sailor Moon ¿y qué? soy poco original con los nombres, pero este quedo muy lindo ¿o no? si no saben que es el mochi es una cosa rara-pastosa-dulce hecho de arroz japones que se supone que hace el conejo en la luna :3 si no me creen, busquenlo en internet, incluso tiene fiesta.

Bueno, eso fue este capitulo, espero verlos pronto. Matta ne!


End file.
